1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a self-contained spray device using a pressurized gas as a propellant and, more particularly, to an aerosol, spray-dispensing apparatus having a second inner container sealed from the propellant and separately activated thereby.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known in the art, various problems and difficulties are being encountered in the use of aerosol-spray units, particularly with respect to the propellant gases being employed.
It has recently been found that aerosol, spray propellants are, in fact, gradually depleting the earth's protective shield of ozone; and this may lead to an increased risk of skin cancer and other reactive problems. The most widely used and effective gas sprays are fluorocarbon propellants.
Atmospheric chemists contend that chlorine atoms that break free from fluorocarbon propellants under the influence of sunlight are depleting the earth's high-altitude, ozone shield by about 0.1% each year. Thus, other propellants or compressible means must be found.